


Sanctuary City

by AuntG



Series: Run [3]
Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Antichrist, Attempted Murder, Caves, Cults, Culture Shock, Doom, End of the World, Expensive Gifts, Genetic Engineering, Going to Hell, House Hunting, Implied/Referenced Sex, Limbo, Luggage, M/M, Magic, Mutation, Nuclear Winter, Oligarchy, Organs, Politics, Post-Apocalypse, Prince Michael, Ruler of Hell, Safehouses, Servants, Soft Michael Langdon, Strangers to Lovers, Subterranean City, Subways, Succubi & Incubi, Survival, Vegetables, Wealth, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 11,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21716239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuntG/pseuds/AuntG
Summary: My self prompt:The weary travelers' hurried descent into the promised Sanctum plunges them into a cheerfully distorted twilight of decay and an orgy of fraying emotions and eroding morals...Basically it's Hell, the Tour.Chapter 1 is about their arrival.
Relationships: Mr. Gallant & Michael Langdon, Mr. Gallant/Michael Langdon, Timothy Campbell/Emily
Series: Run [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565206
Comments: 12
Kudos: 58





	1. Careful with that Axe, Eugene

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to write a sequel to Pepper Run.
> 
> I have the first three chapters of what will probably be a 12 chapter fic. And so far this is pretty light hearted for its setting. *Shrugs* 
> 
> This is unbetaed. 
> 
> As always I own nothing.

**Chapter 1: Careful with that Axe, Eugene**

The Bergdorf Boots that Coco chose to wear on the journey down the “Pepper Run” meant that she was complaining that she had to stop after only 15 minutes and barely more than a kilometer of travel. Mr. Langdon called to a brief stop and informed her that she had two choices: She could change into more sensible walking shoes or she could shut the fuck up.

Since she doubted that the double strap black patent pumps she wore that morning counted (it wasn't like it was _her_ fault that it took three inch heels to reach model height and she _had_ changed out of her adorable Maria Antoinette gown and was now just wearing the white jacard corset and blouse that had been underneath and a two tiered glossy black ruffled skirt ), so she decided to change tactics. She began to whine that her bag was too heavy and she was not used to servant's work. She eyed the greys. There was one that looked like he had strong legs and no problem carrying the tote he had with him. She walked over.

“Hi Ms. Vanderbilt, I'm Josh. I once worked on a set with your husband Brock. Do you remember the one where the hotel blew up? I was bellhop number seven. I even had a line that got cut about smiling through the pain of being a burn victim.” the man said with a shy smile. Easy on the eyes too. Pity about the blue collar.

“Ok, Josh. I was thinking. Now that Mallory is gone, I am going to have an opening for a much coveted position as a personal assistant for someone who was smart and hard working, and if someone were to carry my bags now it would certainly be considered when it came time to choose which person to hire.”

So she talked Josh the wannabe into carrying her luggage and the six mile journey was slightly less torturous.

*****

On the fourth mile mark the slowly descending path turned about ninety degrees to the left. Here the peppers that lined the corridor were at less than 5000 Scoville heat units. Timed sprays went off and misted over cherry peppers and jalapeños. The tired Outpost 3 refugees trudged for another mile before Michael spotted what he had been looking for.

He turned to a grey named Eugene and awkwardly handed him the axe.

“Careful” he murmurred.

He turned away and gestured to Ms. Meade to come closer so he could take the cooler she had been carrying, then he gestured to Ms. Fist to come nearer as well.

“In another two hundred feet we will reach a set of picnic tables that I had placed here during construction as a resting spot. Ms. Mead, I want you to go ahead a bit and find us all some Bell and Banana Peppers to eat. To do that, I want Ms. Fist to be responsible for keeping an eye out for anybody who might have followed us and shoot anyone she sees.”

“Do you really think that's likely?” asked Ms. Fist.

“There was a perimeter alarm that went off when the apples arrived, don't you remember?” said Ms. Meade.

“But what if it was Ms. Venable?”

“Ms. Venable was found shot this morning, shortly after the shipment of apples.” Michael answered.

“We didn't say anything because we didn't want to start a panic earlier.” Ms. Meade added.

“Now do you understand why I'm concerned?” Michael concluded, laying it on thick.

“Yes, Sir.” Ms. Fist said with determination. They had reached the tables, so she turned and glared down the tunnel. Gallant gave her a nervous look, undoubtably wondering what they had done to deserve the expression.

“May I have your attention please.” Michael said loudly, having turned towards the travelers himself.

He gestured in the direction of the picnic tables.

“I know you must all be tired as you have all spent the last 18 months in the same small building with very little in the way of cardio, and have undoubtably gotten out of shape.” was what Michael began his speech with, though it earned him a few glares.

“As you can see, we have reached a place where we can sit and rest for five minutes.” Michael continued, pausing as there were several loud sighs of relief.

“Additionally, I hope none of you have a pepper allergy, because I have asked Ms. Meade to bring us a snack.” Michael said, wrapping up his speech to the sound of weak cheering.

*****

Michael set down the cooler on the table and Gallant sat down beside it.

“What's in the cooler?” Gallant asked curiously, as Michael bent to kiss his cheek.

“A gift for the clinic's R and D department.”

“There's a clinic?”

“The Sanctuary has ten thousand people, a clinic was necessary.”

“How were--” Gallant started to say.

“You look edible.” Michael whispered against his cheek. Gallant glowed, his question forgotten.

Ms. Meade hummed loudly, alerting them to her presence as she silently set down a green bellpepper and three banana peppers in front of each of them. Distracted, Michael sat down and allowed his hands to wander.

“Now that we are all seated, there's more I want to discuss.” Michael said, his voice carrying as he addressed those seated at the table.

“Anytime someone leaves the Sanctuary, it is enforced that upon their return they must go through a decontamination process. This process is really no more complex than to enter a changing room and set down your belongings—including your clothes—into a basket and then grab a towel or a bathrobe and go take a shower. When you are done, you go into the next room where you have your belongings returned to you and you get a booster shot.”

“A booster shot?” asked Emily.

“Yes, the assumption is that anyone who leaves the city is going to get exposed to at least low levels of radiation, so we give them a booster shot filled with vitamins that will hopefully keep the nasty flu like symptoms down to a minimum.”

“As people entering the Sanctuary for the first time there is an additional step but we will discuss that when we get there. In fact--”

“Are we gonna talk about the fact that your hand is on Gallant's ass?” André interjected snidely.

“Oh.” Michael said, caught off guard.

“Everyone, I would like you to meet my new boyfriend. Boyfriend, everyone.” Michael said as he slid his hand up and intertwined his fingers with Gallant's.

Gallant smiled and waived with his free hand and Coco rolled her eyes.

“What will the housing situation look like?” Timothy asked, glancing at Emily.

“If you don't mind a more modest living, there is available housing over by the clinic. In fact, there is a job opening, I believe, at the day care attached. But for the housing of Purples, what you really want is one of the penthouses and there are only two left.”

“One of them is mine, _right_?” Coco said agitated.

“Yes, Ms. St. Pierre-Vanderbilt. Your father secured a penthouse for his family and the city has been taking care of it and the adjacent garden in your absence. You only have to move in and secure a staff, which comes to my next point—using the greys as staffing.”

“Can't they work in other homes?” Coco asked petulently.

“Certainly, but you need a cook, a housekeeper, and a gardener at the bare minimum—the penthouses contain six additional bedrooms for staff members—and other households may not have the bedrooms available. Furthermore, _your_ penthouse has a Master suite and the three other bedrooms that had been intended for your family. As we have lost both Mallory and Mrs. Gallant you should have plenty of space.”

Tears sprung to Coco's eyes as she was reminded of all her recent losses. She opened her mouth to respond.

“What's going to happen to the other penthouse?” Emily suddenly asked.

“I have discussed it with the collective and have convinced then to allow me to hand it over to Ms. Stevens for services rendered. I assume her son will live there as well.”

André looked ill.

“If not maybe he could live with you, Coco.” Gallant said after glancing at André.

“Aren't you going to go live with me?” Coco said, confused.

“I'm living with Michael.” Gallant said in a quiet bashful tone, glancing at his beau adoringly.

“Oh.” Coco said quietly. “You can come live with me.” she said with determination as she turned towards André. _You dont have to be stuck alone with her_ her eyes added.

“As it happens, you wouldn't be alone as there is someone who has been living and gardening in that penthouse. If you wish to retain him once you have taken possesion of the building, I am certain that he would be happy to remain. I believe he is acquainted with your son.” Michael added mysteriously.

Michael looked at Gallant and saw that he had finished eating his peppers. He looked at his own untouched food sadly. He nodded to himself, coming to a decision. He could eat as he walked.

Michael unzipped the black luggage trolley that he had been lugging behind him and he put the banana peppers inside. Then, he stood up.

“That is all I wish to discuss at the moment and we need to get going.”


	2. Ms. Slape, Perchance a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Admission process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays!
> 
> I decided to go ahead and post chapter 2.

The six mile pepper run ended with a fifteen foot cavern where the only alterations were a capping door and the missing stalactites and stalagmites. The door at the end of the very long corridor was the kind you would find at the entrance of a World War II bunker; it was very thick, circular, and made of reinforced steel. Michael was able to open it easily, at which point the travelers found themselves at the business end of several large guns held by men in hazmat suits. Michael glared and simply held up his card to where they could read it for themselves.

“Apologies, Mr. Langdon.” The man in the front said, gesturing to the others, causing them to lower their guns.

“You are expected. May I inform Ms. Slape that you have arrived with company?”

*****

They were ushered through an imposingly large grey steel door with the words “ _Lasciate_ _Ogni_ _Speranza_ ” carved into it. This led to a room with grey marble walls and grey marble floors. The room was L-shaped, with houndstooth lounge chairs and black end tables (covered in forms) linning the walls—except for one corner of the room which was partitioned off by a half wall with a sliding glass receptionist window. Printed on the window were the words Limbus Admissions Center. Behind the window at a slate grey desk sat a beautiful woman with her auburn hair in a bun wearing a dove grey blouse and a grey pencil skirt. A nametag on her blouse read D. Slape. She stood up.

“Hello everyone, I'm sure that you are tired from your journey and that Michael may have explained some things already, but before we can begin the admissions procedure we must first dot our I's and cross our T's before you can officially become citizens of our fine city. I am here to answer any questions you may have, but to begin with I need you to fill out the forms provided for you to the best of your ability and then turn them in. Then, I want the women to exit one at a time through the door to the left and the men to exit one at a time through the door to the right. Beyond the door you will find a changing room...”

*****

Fifteen minutes of tedious paperwork and ten minutes of tepid showering later, Gallant found himself putting his clothes back on and going through another grey door into _yet another_ grey room. He yawned. The dull grey toned minimalism of this building was getting to him. On the other side of the door was a light grey tiled room with dove grey lounge chairs and chrome end tables. There was a medical bed and a woman in a white 60's nurse uniform with a black cross and a name tag that read T. Slape. He looked up and saw that she had auburn hair in a messy ponytail.

“Have a seat.” she said. “My name is Trixie, and I have a booster shot and a chip for you.”

“A chip?”Gallant scrunched his face in a way that Michael insisted was adorable, waiting for the pain.

“Michael didn't mention that. What if I don't want it?”

She stuck him with the booster shot.

“Do you want a lolly?” she said grinning and holding out grey candy. She sobered after he took it.

“It's mandatory, I'm afraid. Everyone here gets one unless they are a member of the collective. We input the information from the questionaires that you filled out earlier to assign status and credit ranking, to keep track of peoples' personal and medical information and watch for fluctuations in vital signs that might indicate some type of distress.”

Gallant considered what she had said while he sucked on his candy.

“What flavor is this?”

“Pomegranate.”

Just then the door opened.

“This is highly irregular, Mr. Langdon.” The nurse said winking as Michael came in carrying Gallant's luggage.

“But you'll always make an exception for _me_ , won't you Trixie.”

“Don't worry.” Michael said soothingly, handing Gallant his luggage.

“Because you are mine, your credit ranking will be very high.”Michael declared as he caressed Gallant's face.

“Give me your hand, palm up and hold it still.” Trixie instructed, then she injected the tiny chip into his left wrist.

“Now we can return to the rest of the group and then _leave_ this depressing building.” Michael intoned.

*****

They went through the Gunmetal grey door to another lounge room similar to the first one they went through. This time, however, there was no receptionist area and there was a pair of double doors on the other side. There were also people sitting on the houndstooth chairs like Coco and Emily and André. As Gallant went over to talk to them he noticed that there was a woman he didn't recognize in the room. She was wearing a pink blazer with black skulls on the cuffs and a black pencil skirt. She had auburn bangs and a nametag which read _Hi! I'm Roxie_.

“Hello everyone! My name is Roxie Slape and I'm here to help you find places to be. For those who don't already have a home we will be spending the night at the Ignavia Inn and hopefully tommorrow we can look over your skillset and find you gainful employment.” Roxie said cheerfully opening the double doors to reveal twilight and a long, wide, spiralling road going down.

“We will begin by traveling through the Libidine Sector.” Ms. Slape informed them as they grabbed their luggage and followed her out.

“This sector is where you can find the Ignavia Inn as well as the night club, the massage parlour...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right now I'm just world building...
> 
> Really even if you don't have anything to say about the fic, I'm happy to talk about the characters on the show or whatever.


	3. Sights and Sounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coco makes a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make it longer. *Shrugs*

Chapter 3: Sights and Sounds

The first thing Gallant noticed when they left the building was the sound. Inside it had been quiet like the lobby of an upper class hotel. Outside, he was bombarded with the sound of voices; talking, murmuring, chanting, laughing, and—was that a distant scream?

The second thing that Gallant noticed was the lack of light: As they travelled down the Intentions Highway, Gallant marvelled at the carved stone arches that looked like bones covered in rose vines lit up by twinkling lights. To the right, neon light advertised the purposes of buildings carved directly into the rock of what he guessed had to be a really large cave. To the left of the wide spiralling road there was a sort of thick glass paneled railing. He decided to avoid the ghostly glass panels on the left, having been informed that each was a smart screen that would light up if he touched it, revealing both a map of the city and his current location.

So he wearily traveled arm in arm with Michael and in his exhaustion, he had mostly tuned out Roxie when she went on and on cheerfully discussing the “Sights and Sounds” of her beloved city.

Suddenly, Michael's voice cut through.

“We are almost at the Inn. I have made reservations at Chef Ramsey's five star restaurant in Gula Sector for an hour from now. Please don't be late as I understand he will be serving lobster in butter sauce with fillet mignon.”

After some enthusiastic cheering the party separated; leaving only Gallant, Roxie, Michael, Andre, Dinah, Coco, Emily, Timothy, Ms. Mead, Ms. Fist, and five greys to continue on.

Next, they traveled through the Gula Sector which had a variety of restaurants and food stalls. Interest peaked, Gallant noticed for the first time that there were side streets—so he asked about those.

“Those? They lead out to tunnels with smaller caverns containing things like graineries. Don't worry about it, you'll never need to go there.” Michael said, amused.

As the were about to leave, Emily turned pale and ran to a set of ornamental bushes and heaved. Gross.

The next Sector was called Avaritia—and really, what was with all the latin names? Anyway, it had a really loud and crowded place called a bazaar and there at the entrance they met up with a cheerful blonde who waved enthusiastically at Michael. He winced, but then turned to the group and was about to say something when...

“HI! My name is London! Welcome to the shopping district!” said the young woman in a really bright ruffled pantsuit struggling with six bags and a hat box.

Coco started to walk towards her a frown of concentration on her face.

“I know you... Paris is your...”

“Second cousin!” London responded in a bubbly voice. When Coco got close enough, she shifted all her bags temporarily to her right arm and grabbed Coco's right elbow with her left hand.

“I have so much to teach you! First of all, we mostly pay with credit which you can use anytime they scan your chip after a purchase. There's also a barter system, but you're new so...”

Coco glanced back at the group, looking at her new assistant Josh and the luggage sitting next to him.

“Well?”

Josh quickly picked back up the luggage he had been carrying and hurried after her.

As they wandered off Michael just rolled his eyes.

“Anyone else planning an impromptu shopping trip?” When people shook their heads, he gestured to the cooler still in his hand.

“Well I still have to drop this off so that is where we're going next.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had one suggestion so far. I would love to read some more and incorporate them into my story.


	4. Silent, Creepy Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ira, Haeresis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got a moment of free time to finish this chapter, so I'm going to go ahead and post it a few hours early.

As they walked, Michael explained quietly to Gallant that every level had a forty foot ceiling because the Cathedral-esque proportions made people feel less closed in. They reached the Ira Sector and Gallant turned to see a now familiar 'street' lined on either sides with buildings that had signs revealing them to be a gym, a sporting goods store, a pool, a motorcycle rental place, a firehouse, an ice rink, a stadium, an architecture firm, a parking lot, a hardware store, a Dojo, and finally a large clinic with the daycare next door to it.

Just as they reached the front steps of the hospital, two women came out of the hardware store and shrieked with delight, then ran towards Michael as they shouted:

“Michael, you're back!” exclaimed the first, dressed in black jeans and a Rock Band T-shirt with her red hair in two ponytails with purple ribbons.

“Your Grace, long time no see!” giggled the second, dressed in grey overalls, work boots, a black button down and red braids.

As the second woman bounced on her toes, looking like she was fighting the urge to hug him, Michael gestured apologetically towards the luggage and the cooler that he was carrying and shrugged.

“Ladies and gentlemen ...two more Slape sisters; Siouxie and Pixie. Call their number and they can take care of your electrical and plumbing needs. Ladies, I need to go drop this off, why don't you stay in the lobby and I'll talk to you later, okay?”

“Yes, Michael.” was their perfectly synchronized response.

Roxie turned towards her sisters and they started whispering amongst themselves as the group went through the doors of the large clinic.

The lobby was nice enough, it was decorated in butter yellow and cream with the occasional bronze accent. Gallant waited impatiently while Michael went up to the receptionist and spoke to him for a bit. He saw the man write something down and then make a phone call. About a minute later, someone dressed in scrubs came in and collected the cooler.

“Why does this place even _need_ a clinic that big?” Gallant heard Emily ask.

“Well we do have a population of just over 10,000 people.” said Roxie.

“Really?!” Emily gasped apparently having not heard Michael earlier, and Timothy hugged her.

André snorted. “I bet they put it here because of all the fights.”

“What do you mean?” Gallant asked.

“Look around you; a gym, a skating rink... accidents waiting to happen.” André arrogantly added.

“People needed a way to entertain themselves and a work off some of their anger over everything that has happened. Would you rather this place was filled with shrinks?” Roxie commented.

Gallant shuddered. He'd had enough of shrinks and religious assholes trying to tell him something was wrong with him, to be less angry about his abandonment issues, or zealously trying to pray away the gay. Gallant saw something flicker in the corner of his eye, and his thoughts drifted back to the present.

It was strange actually, every time they were out on the 'streets' he could hear chanting, but he never saw anyone doing it. Maybe it was the people he had occasionally seen passing them by in black robes. Other people he had seen were dressed more normally, and a few were dressed in some sort of steampunk chic—the same sort of Victorian duds as Ms. Venable had insisted they wear, but with goggles and the like. In any case, he never got to get to close to the other groups in the streets, because every time they did, the group took one look at Michael and then—with reverential murmuring—split to make room.

Gallant's idle thoughts took him to the window, and he watched as he saw a man on a motorcycle whiz by. That was the other thing—the motorcycle was the first vehicle he had even seen in this place. He supposed that it made sense since gas _had_ to be rare now.

His business concluded, Michael made his way back to the group.

“We should get going, I want to stop in the school district since it is next. Then we should head back to Gula for our dinner.”

“Can't we go there later?” Gallant said, his legs already sore.

Michael walked up to him and propped his trolley case against the glass. He laced their fingers together, leaned in slowly until his body was only an inch away and whispered:

“If you're tired, I could carry you.”

Gallant answered with a groan and Michael pulled away, but left his right hand where it was.

“Then again,” he said more loudly “the rest of these good people might object to such a display.” he added in a soft, even tone.

“Fine.” Gallant muttered, conceding. He pouted as he grabbed up his luggage and stomped to the door, holding on to Michael's hand all the while.

The next sector, Roxie told them, was called “Haeresis”. The street was lined with rows of porches and columns, a door behind every porch, and cheerfully lit windows. It made Gallant think of “A Christmas Carol”. For the first time he saw children; some stared at them in creepy silence, while others furtively played some kind of game in the street, stopping abruptly whenever an adult came near. A few minutes later they came across a large burning trashcan and when Michael scowled darkly, his grip tightened and Gallant felt as though all the air had left the street.

“Roxie.”

“On it, boss.”

Roxie left their group then and they continued on. Michael looked at him then and whatever he saw made him relax his grip. The seemingly endless row of houses was suddenly broken up with a gate that was listed as a park and Gallant saw the largest group of children there. He could barely see it, but he thought he saw greenery beyond. There was another row of homes, and then he saw a building that was labeled as a library followed by another building that called itself a theater. He heard a gasp, and turned to look at Dinah Stevens, who looked relieved and a little like she was trying not to smile.

“Here the children like to entertain themselves by putting on a play. The school is just beyond, Huckleberry Elementary currently houses grades K through eight, and Hawthorne High houses the rest, but we hope that someday our numbers will grow so that their sister school, Hackberry Middle School will see use. As you have probably already guessed, Haeresis Sector houses middle income families.”

“I was thinking that Emily and Timothy might choose to live here, since they're expecting.” Michael said, as gasps were heard all around.

“You're pregnant?” asked Dinah.

“Greeeeat.” Commented André, elbowing Gallant and whispering “There goes all _their_ free time.”

Gallant commiserated with a shudder. Babies were cute—from a distance.

“How do you even know?” asked Emily, and Michael just gave her a look that made her look away after a moment. Gallant remembered suddenly that Emily had been puking earlier.

“We're right next to the clinic and you can go to have it confirmed, but I think that's rather obvious, don't you?” Michael said softly.

“How are we...” Timothy said, uncertain.

“Going to pay for it all? Don't worry. I'll cover the first month of rent and I believe I mentioned that there is a job opening in the daycare center. You could try getting a job there or applying for apprenticeship in any number of available fields. In fact, there is a community board just across the street.”

“I've already spoken to the man in charge of housing, Harrison Amos. He's expecting a call from you.”

“And how exactly am I supposed to do that when there's no cell reception here?”

_Or cell phones,_ thought Gallant.

Michael pinched his brow, looking as though he was in pain.

“Before there were cell phones, there was an invention called land lines. _Use_ the one in your hotel room.”

Michael turned and addressed the rest of the group.

“Alright. I know you're tired, but we have a dinner appointment to get to.”

Everyone groaned.

“This way!” He added, comforted by their pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> House hunting is hard. House hunting in a cave, well...


	5. Chapter 4 and ¾

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group make their way back to the restaurant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed
> 
> I didn't like where I ended the previous chapter, so I added this bit. Sorry for the long wait, the next chapter should come sooner.

As they were turning around to leave the Haeresis Sector Gallant spotted Roxie, who returned with what looked to be several bodybuilders dressed in black robes. The strange men all nodded reverently at Michael, and he went over to them. Michael turned to Roxie and they spoke in low tones for a minute, before Roxie raised her voice addressing the crowd:

"I have made arrangements with these men to take your luggage and to put it all in the appropriate rooms so you can go unladen to dinner."

"But what if we want to freshen up?" asked Emily.

Roxie's smile faltered and she looked annoyed.

"Keep you purse then."

"What if I wanted to change--"

"Whatever, I was only trying to help. If you want to carry it everywhere; be my guest."

"These are fine." Emily conceded with a sigh.

Michael clapped his hands together. 

"Then it's settled."

They handed their luggage minus purses and wallets over to the black clad studs and Gallant gave an appreciative shiver when his hand accidentally grazed a bulging bicep. Michael glared and then pretended to be indifferent.

They rapidly made their way to the Gula Sector, stopping at Nechist Liquors because André wanted to buy something and the ladies wanted to use the bathroom. Fifteen minutes later they continued on, eventually arriving at a fancy restaurant that would surely have earned a five Michelin star rating if it had existed before the Apocalypse. It had two neighbors; a Brazilian barbeque place called Coraçao, and a Sushi restaurant called Yomi. There they met up with Coco and her new friend, who had an armfull of shopping bags. However, as soon as Coco spotted Josh, she transferred her new prizes into his reluctant arms.

They went into the restaurant and Coco squealed with delight when she saw the chef in all his finery.

"Oh my God! I **_never_ ** miss an episode…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anybody miss me? Get this: my laptop started to give off sparks so I ordered a new part online. But when it finally arrived I realized that I had ordered the wrong part ☹️.  
> Which is why I had to henpeck this on my phone.
> 
> Fun random fact: I've read that originally in the script Gallant was supposed to have a foot fetish.
> 
> On the next chapter, what controlled form of violence (a.k.a. sport) would you like to see?


	6. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lobster and Rothé steak dinner peppered with conversations both bombastic and shocking and served by sata--ultraquiet male goths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm aware that a certain celebrity chef is OOC. It was just funnier to me this way.
> 
> Please remember that I own nothing and this story is just a whimsy.
> 
> Kind of a filler chapter. I was going to have it be just the first half of the chapter, but decided to make it it's own chapter.

After Coco spent five long minutes gushing over their chef, he was able to extricate himself upon the arrival of their servers and Coco's consequent discombobulation. They sat down to enjoy the entree which had been brought to them by the ultra-quiet men dressed in black. When they were done, the men returned with the main course carried on silver platters whereupon the lobster and steak were enclosed by a crystalline cloche.

When they were done with the course, Michael stood.

"I would like to make a toast." He said, as he held up his goblet.

"A toast." Emily gasped.

"To all the survivors today, who have at last found a home at our Sanctuary, amongst the unfailingly faithful and the most fortunate of recusants. May your many laborious future endeavors continue to make you as  _ fortunate _ in your new home as you are  _ now _ ."

Michael sat back down to the sound of politely brief ovation.

Then, as they waited for desert to be served Gallant finally asked a question that had been weighing on his mind.

"What's in the cooler?"

"Hmm." Michael paused in thought.

"We all have our place. Yours is not to ask." Mead answered him sternly.

"It's okay." Michael said, giving Ms. Mead a look of reproach.

"The cooler contained ovaries."

At that mellow proclamation, Gallant's eyes went wide--and he started to choke on his steak.

Mead happily slapped Gallant on the back forcing him to dislodge and violently expel the innocuous piece of cooked cow flesh.

Gallant took a few deep breaths to steady himself, then turned to give Michael a confused look.

"Why would you  **_do_ ** that?"

"They were Mallory's. Her death was so recent that I was certain viable DNA could be acquired and then her contribution to the gene pool wouldn't be lost forever." Michael said in a dulcet tone with a small careless wave then paused, as the promised dessert course had made its appearance.

"You could have just drawn her blood."

"I decided on the ovaries, in case there was a last viable ova that someone wished to carry to term for sentimental reasons." Michael replied as he pointed with his chin towards Coco, who was too far away to hear their conversation, but still took the opportunity to scowl at him.

"I guess… but that's kind of messed up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't really know where I want to go with this... I have two more chapters worth of ideas and then that's it unless I get inspiration from someone or somewhere.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated.


	7. A Study of Violence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After dinner, the group continues on down towards their destination. Even Michael is getting tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I know I stopped it in a weird place on the last chapter--but that prompted me to write more, sooner?

As Gallant's mind settled on the fact that his new boyfriend was really weird, Michael looked at him through lidded eyes with a small smile on his lips. Then he grasped Gallant's hand and raised knuckles to lips before settling a kiss there. Gallant blushed as he was far more used to quick random fucks than being courted or whatever it was that Michael was doing.

Talk turned to other subjects until eventually Michael brought up a curiosity that was to be found in the next Sector.

"You have cage fights?" Gallant interjected.

"Well, no." Michael paused.

"It's more of a Gladiator ring. Without the internet, people get bored easily and become violent. So why not give them an outlet we can all enjoy?"

"Still sounds like a cage fight." Gallant muttered.

"Isn't it voluntary?" Timothy asked.

"Yes and no. The winner still gets a small cash prize, but we pull from our list of violent offenders in our prison database."

"Why not just set up regular sports teams to watch?" Timothy continued with a puzzled look.

"We've tried. It's amazing how poorly members of rival teams will work together… not to mention that we need their strong backs for higher priority projects."

"I bet _that_ pays a toll on their ego." André scoffed, then he took a bite of his hot lava cake and sighed.

Gallant decided to pay more attention to his own dessert and let out a whimper at the chocolaty explosion on his tongue.

*****

After dinner the group split up again, and Coco rejoined the smaller party that would continue down to the penthouses. So they wound down the spiraling highway again and made their way to Violentam Sector.

It was everything that was promised and more. As they traveled, Michael took great pleasure in pointing out the gym, the architecture firm, the firehouse, the courier building, a parking lot with more motorcycles, the guard station/jailhouse, and the "Colosseum". 

People on bicycles carrying packages zoomed past them with glowing lights and reflectors, going up and down the spiraling road. When one nearly hit André, it prompted him to ask why they hadn't seen more of the cyclists earlier. Michael paused their group, and responded that there was always a mad rush of deliveries just before closing time. Then he went on.

"There's actually a wide tunnel that connects here. On the rare occasion that we need to go to the surface we would take the cattle run all the way to a warehouse once owned by Buryat Shipping Ltd. Unlike the pepper run, the cattle run just has some grass, legumes, and the occasional cow patty." Michael said with a sniff.

"There are guards on that exit too." Roxie added cheerfully. 

"Not that you should worry about that." she said while looking timidly at Ms. Mead who was glowering at the implication that anyone would be so disloyal as to leave.

"Okay!" Roxie said with a clap and a grin. 

"Who wants to meet my cousin Baxter* in the Fraudem Sector?"

"Ugh, I just want to get to the damn penthouse!" Coco said, stomping her foot.

Roxie's smile fell.

"Are you sure? But it's so cool! He works at the crisis hotline!"

"Maybe tomorrow." Michael decided.

So they hurried down the highway, barely glancing at the giant 'Tech' center or the many tunnels branching away and just continued on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *As a matter of fact, Roxie does call her cousin Baxie.
> 
> Edit: I changed the words police station to guard station after remembering that Michael had a negative experience with the police and would probably insist on the name change.
> 
> I feel like I have been dragging my heels with this fic.  
> Obviously there will be at least one more chapter, but after that I don't know.
> 
> Comments and suggestions are always appreciated... I cannot improve without feedback.


	8. Perfidiae Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have finally reached the Sector where the Collective lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make this one longer and more exciting. *Shrugs*

**Perfidiae Part 1**

When they had crossed into the next sector the road widened and circled one last time around thirteen upside down buildings, there they saw for the first time that the cavern opened up from a cylindrical structure (that had gotten a spiraling road carved into it) into a huge spherical chamber about a thousand feet wide. The thirteen vertiginous buildings that hung like candelabras were beautiful structures made of stone, glass and reinforced steel. Down below, in the twinkling light lay a great brackish lake and at the center rested a small island with a castle colored like blackened lava at its core.

"These are the penthouses, the Crème de la Crème." Michael said as he stopped by the first mansion, an imposing gothic structure* with a lot of black and upside down crosses. Strangely, several men and women in crimson hooded cloaks stood outside of the building carrying black candles.

"This one belongs to my friend Antoine, who is the only member of the Judecca who does not belong to the Collective."

As they continued a bit further down down, Michael explained.

"As you can see there are thirteen glass bridges connecting the mansions to the top floor of the Castle.Though there are hundreds of members in the Collective, when this place was designed it was intended for only fourteen of the wisest, richest, and most influential to serve on the Judecca."

Michael said smiling, his eyes glowing with excitement.

"Unfortunately things happen and two of those seats lie empty, which means that their homes are empty too." Michael said, then he turned and he pointed at the next building. It was built out of pale cream stones and gleaming copper accents. A single light spilled out from one of the frosted glass windows.

"One of the seats was to have gone to your father, Coco. Which means that his home is yours as well." 

Michael turned towards her and gestured for her to come closer and when she did he handed her some keys and whispered loudly:

"As for his seat… while I intend to nominate you to replace him so that there will be at least one face in the Judicat that isn't two hundred years old, the choice to take the position is ultimately yours."

Coco stared at him in shock. After a moment, she gestured at her grey's to gather her things then unlocked the door to go inside.

Gallant and André followed her in so that they could say their goodbyes.

After a couple of minutes they came back out and a smaller group consisting of André, Dinah, Gallant, Roxie, Michael, Ms. Mead, Ms. Fist, and a few greys continued on.

Eventually they stopped in front of another mansion. This one was made primarily of green stone with the occasional brown, yellow, and black accents in geometric patterns. Large windows with orange glass provided light, and they heard a muffled shout followed by the sound of running. Soon after, the front door was thrown open to reveal a handsome dark haired man.

"Stu!" André shouted ecstatically as he tearfully threw himself into the other man's waiting arms. They began to kiss fervently, having forgotten that they had an audience.

A few minutes later, the loud clearing of Dinah Stevens' throat brought renewed awareness. The kissing paused.

"How?" André asked, as he clung on to his Beau.

"Mr. Buchanan has been maintaining the grounds in anticipation of your arrival."

"He rescued me." Stu inserted.

"How--" André repeated, and was echoed by an amazed Gallant.

"Later, I promise." Stu said, then added a kiss.

"It's good to see you again, Stu." Dinah added as she put out her hand.

Stu dutifully took it by the fingertips and kissed the top.

"Mrs. Stevens. I don't know if you've brought any staff, but there are fresh linens on the beds and the pantry is fully stocked. I have also been keeping track of the garden and would really like to continue to do so."

 _Suckup_ muttered André.

"Of course you can stay. André would insist upon it."

"I'll lead you up to the master suite then."

Dinah turned to Michael.

"Would you like a tour of the house?"

"Thank you, but I saw it last week."

Gallant placed his hand by his ear, extending his thumb and pinkie outward and mouthing the words _Call Me_ before turning around to follow Michael out of the door.

The road became steeper as it continued past the mansions and circled the edge of the cave until it ended at a rocky shore with a ferry boat that Roxie explained was going to cross the waters to the island. On the ferry, a dark looming figure in a cape gestured at them to come closer. Gallant stifled a giggle. Roxie rolled her eyes.

"Frank loves his theatrics. C'mon everyone, onto the boat." 

As they got on board, Gallant noticed that it had one more passenger in an orange ruffled miniskirt, a black and white striped tank top, black calf boots, black cat earrings, and a buzz cut.

*****

On the ferry, the woman ran up to Michael and punched him lightly on the arm. 

"Michael! Do you _know_ how many meetings Roxie has had to _cancel_ this past week?!" He growled quietly, but she seemed to ignore it.

"Nevermind, I've got your wardrobe figured out for that gala thing tomorrow and that cute capelet you wanted from Nicolas arrived, and…"

Moxie appeared to notice the others for the first time.

"Hi sweety, I'm Moxie!" she said as she threw herself into a hug with Gallant.

"How come _he_ gets a hug…" Michael muttered in a sulk.

Moxie let Gallant go and then observed that everyone was on board.

"Mr. Charon, if you please."

The hooded man nodded and the boat began to move.

*****

Once the excitement of being able to travel over water wore off and everyone had settled down, Gallant went to the railing to get a better view. He gazed across the lake and tried to make out the details on the Castle that was to be his new home. It was good that there were glowing fires at the top of every tower, or he wouldn't have seen anything. 

The castle was sort of circular at the base but more narrow as it went up like a cone. It had many clear windows and spiky black rings. Where it wasn't black it had a reddish orange coloring that kinda reminded him of a sea shell or a crab maybe.

 _Huh, the waves rocking the ferry were pretty soothing. I wonder how they're making the waves?_ Gallant thought as he heard quiet footsteps.

Michael's arms encircled Gallant's waist and he rested his head on Gallant's shoulder. Gallant sighed happily. They spent the rest of the boat ride together like that.

*****

They had made it off the ferry and across a nice sandy beach to the castle gate. Gallant turned to Michael with a weary smile.

There, Gallant saw a flash of panic and felt Michael's fingers dig half-moons into his arm as he suddenly grabbed and threw them both down. Stunned, it took him a moment to think beyond the dizziness and the ringing in his head to discern that several shots had just been fired. Gallant felt something wet and tried to look but couldn't, then remembered why he was pinned down.

"Michael!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *yes, that's actually a Cathedral. In their defense, the city is currently in its 'night time' phase.
> 
> If you want to know what happened to Stu, read my story Hellfire: A Tale to Stew Over.
> 
> Stu has decided that plants=food and is excitedly planning on growing things like ginger and turmeric (which do well indoors).
> 
> Perfidiae means betrayal in Latin. 
> 
> I believe politics was a tag?


	9. Perfidiae Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation with the guards takes place while they rush to get them inside to safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been awhile.  
> With all the stuff going on it's just been making my depression worse and I didn't want to write sad or angry or gloomy stuff.
> 
> But I woke up today wanting to write this bit. So here you go.

Michael began to sit up and gave him a sickly grin. Red splashed across his midriff.

Michael looked up, glaring, and seconds later Gallant heard a scream followed by a sickening thud.

Gallant turned his head and saw two guards rush off towards a body in the sand.

Simultaneously, two guards whose badges named them as Mwanajuma and Kuznetsov ran up to Michael.

"Sir." They said.

"We need to get you inside." said the tall, bald one.

"Is he dead? Are there others?" Michael asked angrily.

"His organs are being harvested as we speak."* answered the shorter, blonder Russian guard.

"He acted alone, and we have confiscated the weapon." said Mwanajuma.

At that, Michael nodded and winced.

"Tell the cook I want a Brazilian skewer." he said with a small voice and winced some more as he finally got off of Gallant and tried to stand. The guards rushed over to support him.

"What's with the--" Gallant started to say as he got up.

"Everyone's a donor. Here." Michael said as he made a painful expression with every step.

"Shouldn't you be on a stretcher?!" Gallant said, feeling completely baffled as he trailed behind them.

"I heal fast. I just. I need to. Get inside." Michael responded.

They made it to the castle gate where a guard whose badge read as Tsang stood talking into an earpiece. The big black doors stood open and he waved them in.

They walked through a gatehouse where there were ten more guards moving about like busy ants. Then they went through another set of double doors and into a sitting room.

Michael gratefully laid down on one of the couches.

"The, ah, physician will be here soon." Reported Mwanajuma with a grimace.

Michael turned to the other guard.

"Take Gallant to the master suite."

"Michael…" Gallant started.

"I'll be fine. I heal fast." Michael said to him. Then he turned to Kuznetsov again and added:

"Make sure that he gets checked over by a physician as well."

Michael flopped his gorgeous head back down as Gallant and the guard left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Michael seems to heal faster if he eats a heart.
> 
> A/N: I've decided that I need to add a short chapter from a different point of view. Who's point of view would you rather see Ms. Mead, Ms. Fist, Moxie or Roxie?


	10. Perfidiae: Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The assasination attempt from Moxie's point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the promised mini Chapter to explain what happened to the other people on the ferry.

**Perfidiae: Interlude**

Moxie had noticed that Michael had spent the entire ferry ride with his attention completely absorbed by his new Beau--some guy by the name of Gallant. 

So she wasn't surprised by the fact that when they finally reached the small dock on the island they only had eyes for each other and continued on about a hundred feet ahead of their retinue; Ms. Fist, Ms. Mead, Roxie, and herself.

What she  _ wasn't _ expecting was the shots that rang out when they were a mere hundred and fifty feet from the castle gate.

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll get back to Gallant and Michael in part 3.


	11. Perfidiae Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gallant is lost in thought as he is led to the master bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. This is my attempt at dealing with Gallant's emotions and insecurities.

Gallant was frog marched down a lot of hallways, and up the stairs. 

"When is the doctor coming? Will he be here soon? Is Michael going to need surgery? Do they have drugs here? He's very important, he should get the best..." Gallant rambled anxiously.

"Be quiet." answered Kuznetsov.

Gallant kept his mouth shut, but then started fidgeting. When they went past an open door into what appeared to be a large kitchen, he started to pay more attention as they took several turns down more side hallways. It was pretty cool:

The dim hallways were made of polished stone. In one grey hallway there were gothic looking arches and the occasional gargoyle with glowing eyes. Another hallway had white stone with gold geometric designs like it was the 1920s or something and the solitary light source was a frosted bowl shaped lamp that hung from the ceiling on a golden chain. Further on, a set of stairs led to a hallway that had blood red walls and pixelated backlit paintings of flames. 

Then they went up another set of stairs and the next hallway after that had black marble walls and a mirror with a waterfall feature. Above the mirror was a Böcklin* with a hidden light beaming down on the painting. Gallant found himself licking his lips; the muscle memory of eighteen months of barely drinking or eating anything. His 'guide' yanked him away and kept a fast pace for the rest of their journey.

Eventually they made their way to a set of black double doors with silver handles.

*****

The guard told him to stay put, and the door clicked shut behind him. Relieved to have finally arrived, Gallant slid down onto a black leather fainting couch as his eyes started to well up with tears. Gallant still couldn't believe that Michael had done that for _him_ . Was he okay? _Could_ he be okay? Three bullets seemed pretty serious to him, but Michael had shrugged it off like it was nothing. 

Consumed by his thoughts, he barely noticed that the antechamber had a dark paneled baby grand piano, paintings of mysterious symbols, or the many small iron-wrought and glass end tables. Each table was topped by a single item like crystal candelabras, or fine porcelain vases, or black onyx statues, or crystal bowls with Faberge eggs, or other expensive knicknacks.

Gallant got up and wandered into the next room, the Master Bedroom. He noted with amusement the posters of black metal and industrial rock bands on the walls between four other doors and the huge king sized bed with a chrome headboard. 

Gallant flopped onto the black 1100 thread count sheets and sighed into the memory foam matress while noticing the eiderdown filled accent pillows and a blood red angora wool comforter. His thoughts turned back to Michael.

Michael was so brave. Gallant could never be so brave. _Coward_ , Nana had called him when he failed to stand up to his father… Coward, when he turned to drugs just to feel _something_ … and _failure_ when he dropped out of class and started partying all the time… He knew he was needy… too clingy… one of the few times he had tried to open himself up and love someone, he had overheard that boyfriend joking nastily with a friend that Gallant was only good for two things; sex and... he could _always_ count on Gallant to "go for this or go for that" no matter how ridiculous and all _he_ had to do was lie back and let the desperate dumbass cuddle for a few seconds.

So afterwards he stuck to one night stands with strangers. The touch of so many sexy strangers had made him feel wanted, made him feel needed; made him feel beautiful.

Afterwards, he'd finally felt a fleeting sense of pride when he discovered that he could cut hair. He finished school that time! He'd found a way to make others beautiful and even Nana couldn't make him feel bad about it though she made sure to remind him of all his other failures. Unfortunately, when he opened his first place he discovered that his business sense wasn't very good and it failed. He was forced to borrow money from Nana to start the second one, and she hadn't stopped reminding him of it until she died.

Luckily, Coco had come and word got out. Soon after he became more successful and he had gotten to cut the hair of several famous people!

And then came the bomb, and Outpost 3. It sucked! There was no food, no drugs, and no _sex_. Just a bunch of bored people living under Ms. Venable's twisted tyrannical rule. Gallant smiled for a moment: And then came a certain blond sex god. Their first interview had left him flustered; confused but hopeful. Then Michael came into his room… Gallant groaned.

Michael _had_ to be okay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I split the chapter again, (it got long?) there will be a part 4 to Perfidiae with Michael's point of view.
> 
> I'm trying to keep them in character... so let me know how I did?
> 
> *Isle of the Dead is the name of the painting. It's really creepy and inspired a famously creepy piece of music as well.


	12. Perfidiae Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael has a heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to write. Y'all are awesome and I promise the next one will be sooner (though probably just as short) and finish up their really long day.
> 
> I would also like to thank you for the comments, they really do make my day.

Michael slouched further into the black Chesterfield and pouted. Not only was the outfit that he was wearing a complete loss, but he knew that it was only a matter of time before Gallant realized that he had powers and then he would do what all good people do: flee. 

Not that Gallant was a good person exactly… but he had a really nice smile and Michael had enjoyed the sex and all of the lustfully devoted thoughts Gallant had around him since.* 

He really wanted to keep him... Maybe Michael could convince him to stay? Not only would it be what he desired, but it would appease (though not completely ameliorate) a certain growing faction that had lately been getting uppity. 

(And so what if his demon side was really excited at the thought of a blond new plaything chained up in his bedroom?)

Everyone _else_ had wanted favors from him, so all he had to do is figure out what it was that Gallant wanted most and make it happen.

Michael heard the opening and closing of a door. He turned his head to look, the corners of his lips turned upwards when he realized that the 'doctor' had arrived with a clean set of clothes draped over his left arm and in his right hand he had a silver tray with an equally silver cloche.

"Your Grace." The words floated over to him in a soft British accent.

As Michael stood up, Mr. Wilford** set the tray down on a small table. 

"Brazilian?" Michael asked as he went and lifted the lid.

"Of course."

Michael lifted up the skewer and daintily tore into the bell pepper, human heart, onion, pineapple, and potato skewer with relish.

The meat's juices dripped down onto Michael's ruined shirt while behind him the other man looked on placidly and waited until Michael was done. Embarrassingly, when he finished he let out a happy growl.

"Shall I pull them out sir?" Mr. Wilford said, distracting him from his thoughts.

Michael winced and nodded, then began to unbutton his ruined shirt.

The man took a pair of large tweezers and pulled out the first of the bullets. The hole then immediately closed up. Then he proceeded to do the same to the next bullet and the one after that.

Then he handed Michael his new clothes, and pointedly turned away as Michael changed out of his clothes and into a set of shimmery deep forest green silk loungewear.

Once he finished dressing, Michael waved lazily towards the door.

"You can go."

"As you wish." The man answered with a bow. "Ave Satanas." he said in parting as the door closed behind him.

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *My head cannon is that Michael is an empath, as bizarre as that sounds. On the show he seemed to sense people's darkest desires (like he was tasting them) but could not anticipate the full scope of the witches' betrayal--which he would have if he was a telepath.
> 
> **I've been watching Snowpiercer and liked the name.


	13. Perfidiae Part 5: Seal It With A Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a 50's song stuck in my head, thus the title.
> 
> There's a 3 hour gap between when they arrived at the Castle and when this Chapter occurs:  
> What Michael did with his time was deal with affairs of state. What Gallant did with his time was fret, explore, and nap.

Michael knocked on the door. After a minute--and having heard no response--he quietly entered closing the door behind him. Then he crept across the room to the archway leading into the bedroom and gazed upon Gallant's sleeping form sprawled atop the lux black sheets.

"Well that was an interesting Halloween." Michael said with a smirk. Having made no effort to whisper, the sound startled Gallant and he awoke with a jerk.

"Michael!" He said joyfully as he sat up. "You're ok!" Gallant added, hurling upwards into a wide armed stance only to abort any continued attempts at further momentum in Michael's direction when the other man stared him down. Gallant's arms swung to his sides briefly until he regained equilibrium and he held them down meekly.

"My midriff is still tender." Michael admitted.

"No sex then." Gallant said a little ruefully as he pat the spot next to him on the bed.

"Is that all you think about?" Michael quipped, a smile softening the sting as he slipped under the covers.

"Always." Gallant chirped unabashed.

"Except for when Nana was around, but then she could kill  _ anybody's _ boner."

"That's probably true." Michael said softly as he caressed Gallant's face. Then he clapped his hands and the lights went out.

Gallant snickered.

"You have a clapper?"

Michael shrugged.

"It's good enough for Morgan Freeman."*

"Hmm." Gallant said into the quiet.

"This Halloween  _ sucked _ ." Gallant added a moment later, thinking back to Michael's earlier comment.

Michael kissed his forehead and went back to stroking Gallant's face.

"I've had worse..." Michael said sadly.

"But we still have a few minutes to improve it." Michael said determinately as he leaned in for a long breathtaking kiss.

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *He's referring to the scene in Bruce Almighty where God has apparently installed a clapper in the warehouse and seems to really enjoy turning it off and on. Michael has no problem stealing ideas from other films such as the Omen, so… *shrugs*
> 
> A/N: I know that I could have had them talk about things here, but I thought about it and the whole fic has been one long day, Michael might not get tired but Gallant would...


	14. A New Day Dawns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three awakenings and two gifts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for disappearing for a month.  
> My muse apparently decided to go on vacation to somewhere tropical, because I've been experiencing writer's block and haven't been able to write anything more than a paragraph. I can promise that it won't be that long before the next chapter (Because I've already written it.)  
> I have also written a side story that I will post soon titled "Why Me?" that you can read if you're not tired of soft Michael yet. ;-)

The first time Gallant had woken he found himself chained up, each arm and leg had been attached either to the headboard or the baseboard. He also woke to a naked, grinning Michael, who's head quickly dipped below sight.  _ Oh, yes! _

*****

The second time Gallant wakes up, it's after he feels Michael detach himself from being the big spoon in the bed where they had been cuddling just moments ago. Michael kissed his shoulder apologetically, then stood up.

"Shhh. Sleep."

Gallant mumbled "Goo' Mornin'" and fell back asleep.

*****

The third time Gallant woke up, he wondered what time it was as he rolled over and saw a note on the end table; along with a bell, a glass of water and a suspicious looking box.

The present was too tempting, so Gallant opened it first.

The gold Rolex inside revealed that it was 10:25 a.m.

"Michael" Gallant murmured, touched.

He put on the watch and turned his wrist to admire it. 

Then he grabbed the glass and sipped as he turned the note over to read it.

_ Gallant, _

_ The past week has been something of an overdue vacation. Unfortunately, in my absence work has accumulated and I needed to go in early. I had hoped to give it in person, but I hope you like your new gift. Additionally, please enjoy  _ **_every_ ** _ feature of the shower and take your time. Ring the bell and you will be escorted to the dining hall. Breakfast will be waiting regardless of the hour. _

_ Forever yours, _

_ Michael. _

Gallant shrugged and stood up, wincing and smiling as he was reminded happily of his collection of bruises and of the way he'd gotten them. He wondered, thoughts heavy with sleepy lust as he wandered to the bathroom, about the present in the other room that the note hinted at.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michael is apparently a workaholic. *Shrugs* That, or he micromanages because he is too paranoid to delegate anything that might leave him vulnerable.


	15. Do You Answer The Call?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The short chapter I promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's tiny, in my defense the AC has been broken for the past two weeks--which is also how long the temperature has been above 100° Fahrenheit--so I haven't been able to even think about writing.

The shower was educational. Although he enjoyed himself thoroughly, nothing was able to erase Michael from his thoughts.

He entered the dining hall wearing a Valentino chemise in cornflower blue, a sapphire silk thong, a hand dyed sapphire silk scarf and black leather pants in his size that he had found in a neatly folded pile at the front of the walk-in closet. And his new watch, of course.

_ Isn't it pretty?  _ He'd have to tell Coco as soon as he could--though he'd wait to have breakfast first, since she never woke before the crack of noon.

He was seated to the left of the head of the table. And a plate was set in front of him with a classic french omelette*, toast, and an apple. A cup of black tea sat next to it along with various types of china containing sugar, butter, cream, and milk.

As Gallant silently sat and ate breakfast, taking just a bite of this and a nibble of that--he would have eaten more but the 18 months he spent on a starvation diet had shrunk his stomach--he found himself thinking about the fascinating man who had brought him to the castle: 

Last night they had talked a little more, and Michael revealed that he had been raised by his grandmother too… but every question that Michael answered left Gallant with, like, five more questions…

"Sir, you have a call from Miss Campbell. Do you wish to take it in the sitting room?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think Emily wants?


	16. For Whom The Bell Tolls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sir, you have a call from Miss Campbell. Do you wish to take it in the sitting room?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is someone going to die?

"Campbell?" Gallant murmured, feeling confused as he turned to look at the sixty something British brunet standing at military rest.

"Wait, have we met?"

"Ah. My apologies sir, I have been Mr. Langdon's personal valet for the past two years. You may call me Mr. Wilford." the man replied, bemused.

"As for young Ms. Campbell, I misspoke. It is the young man who is a Campbell, the bride to be has the surname of Santos. Their new residence is listed under Campbell, thus my error."

Gallant gasped. _Bride?_

"I apologise further, it seems I have ruined the surprise." the older man said as he took a step backwards in his discomfort.

Gallant ignored him and simply made grabby motions with his hands toward the house phone in the man's hand.

*****

"You'll never guess where I'm at." Emily said excitedly, in lieu of a hello.

"A bridal boutique?" Gallant sassed. 

"Did  _ Coco _ tell you or was it Mr. Langdon?" Emily huffed when he guessed correctly.

_ Why would-- _

_ " _ We wanted to get married, but couldn't afford it. This morning Mr. Langdon showed up at our new place and pulled Tim aside. When he came back Tim announced that Mr. Langdon would help arrange everything so we could get married after all!"

Gallant found himself just as confused but happy for Emily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Whom The Bell Tolls refers to death and funerals. But church bells also traditionally ring at weddings.


	17. Welcome Year Zero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael is stuck in a meeting of the Collective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter, but I wanted to show what Michael was doing

**Welcome Year Zero**

Michael stifled a yawn as he listened to the twelve most self-important members of the Collective argue over the toilet paper shortage. He glanced over at Antoine--who looked just as bored. Michael found his mind wandering back towards the conversation he had earlier with the future Mr. and Mrs. Campbell…

On a whim, Michael had gone over to visit the young couple at their new house for a half hour of amusement before he had to attend one of the daily and odious Judecca meetings.* 

When he arrived he saw Timothy give him a nervous glance that turned into a forced smile. He set down a box and put out his hand.

Michael looked down at the hand, and Timothy awkwardly dropped it.

"The house is ours, right? I didn't fill something incorrectly?" the young man said as he began to stress out.

"It's hard to determine what the Collective might do in the future, but for now the house is yours."

"I  _ told _ you." Emily said as she came in. "You worry too much." She added as she sat down at the couch and stared at her boyfriend lovingly. Her face was practically glowing. 

Odd. Michael took a surreptitious sniff. He had learned during his time at the Hawthorne Academy that he could smell far better than a human, as humans could barely pick out any scent at all. Emily's natural musk was overlaid by something new.  _ Interesting _ .

Michael smiled and began to plot. 

He would need to create division in the ranks while tying this little family to him in so many ways that they could  _ never _ afford to be disloyal.

A hand slapped against the long black rectangular table, startling Michael from his thoughts.

"I move that we all switch over to bidets." Michael said with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I couldn't resist a TP joke. We live in interesting times.
> 
> *Judecca is an old word meaning "to lengthen" and the table the Collective sits at is very dark and very long. Judecca is also the ninth layer of hell.


	18. The World is a Vampire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gallant talks to a nutritionist. The title is from a Smashing Pumpkins song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short one because the chapter got long so I split it in 2. I'll post the next chapter in a couple of days.

The World is a Vampire

Gallant hung up and turned to see the valet standing at the door.

"Pardon me sir, but chef Wynne wanted to know if that will be all that you are eating?"

Gallant's hand pressed against his middle as he considered his lack of appetite.

"I guess so." he said with a shrug.

"Then I ask that you follow me to the sitting room. An appointment has been made for you to consult with the nutritionist, Ms. Lexie Slape."

*****

In the sitting room, the first thing that Gallant noticed was a pale woman in a white pantsuit with pale pink and purple eyeshadow, heavy black winged eyeliner, black lipstick, and a long white braid with a pale pink bow. A silver chain around her neck with a glittery pastel pink skull completed the look. 

Then he noticed that one of her hands with long, pointed pale pink fingernails was carrying a clipboard.

"Good morning, Mr. Gallant. After Trixie drew your blood the other day we did a full CBC and it seems that in addition to your vitamin D levels being extremely low, you also need to increase your intake of protein. I have a few suggestions…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes another succubus.


	19. Coco, Nuts, and Shrimp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gallant goes to lunch with Coco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. I'm back!
> 
> Warning: Coco's foul language. (Although it's nothing worse than on the show.)

"...and then she said that the low levels of vitamin D and E are the reason that my hair and nails are so lifeless and brittle." Gallant said as he hungrily took a bite from his double onion, double patty, double cheese burger on a sesame seed bun*.

Coco made a face as she daintily used her fork to pierce together a bite of her smoked salmon, shrimp and blue cheese salad. She took a bite.

"Oh, thank fuck!"

Gallant quirked an eyebrow.

"I was worried that yesterday was a one-time thing and that none of my $100,000 went to the food." she said, then paused for another bite."They certainly didn't spend it on the lighting."

"Oh, I don't know. I think I like the fairy lights." Gallant quipped happily.

Coco rolled her eyes.

After his visit with the nutritionist Gallant had received a second phone call, this time from Coco. They chatted for a bit, then agreed to meet up to do lunch.

The small restaurant that they had found for their luncheon was as far away from the main thoroughfare as possible and dimly lit as a result, but they had decided to go in after Coco spotted a sign promising fresh salmon. They ordered off of a menu on a chalkboard and Coco payed for both meals by letting them scan her wrist. Then the waitress asked if they wanted to 'take the air', promising that it was fresher up on the balcony.

So they went to the second story of the building where on the balcony there was a table and four chairs with a view. The balcony also had a couple of solar lamps above bushes and twinkling 'Christmas lights' shaped like blossoms decorated the spaces on the wall and above the door in between.

"...so weird, earlier today I saw someone wearing a Kundig cape." Coco was saying.

"So?" Gallant said. He had noticed that the people here had decided to embrace the end of the world by wearing a lot of black. And then there were the creeps in crimson hoods...

"It was from 2011."

"Well, retro is in right now." Gallant quipped, remembering all the purple Victorian garb that Ms. Venable had forced them to wear.

Coco laughed, then gave him a look.

"Langdon treating you ok?" Coco asked, grateful that Gallant had sacrificed himself** so she had not been required to stick her short tongue anywhere just to secure a spot at the Sanctuary, but too proud to say so.

"Yeah." Gallant said dreamily, thinking of his pretty boy heartthrob. "He had to go in and do work this morning, but the fantastic sex last night makes up for it."

"Speaking of work, are you going to do that?" Coco asked. She missed her hair stylist, after all.

"I asked Michael about that yesterday and he got a secretive look on his face and asked me that if I wanted to... there might be something in the works." Gallant said and then he took the last bite of his burger.

"I heard that one of those weird Snape bitches that are everywhere--" Coco said as she poked at her salmon.

"Slape." Gallant corrected her as he dabbed his face daintily with a napkin.

"--does nails. Maybe you could talk to her?" Coco said, gesturing at Gallant with her salmon loaded fork.

"Sure, once I find out what Michael is up to. Hey, did you hear that Emily and Timmy are getting married?" Gallant said, eager as always to spread gossip.

"Yeah, Dinah Stevens is going to officiate." Coco replied and finished her salad.

"How did that happen?" Gallant said, a little tetchy that Coco knew more than him.

"Apparently, she's like a Voodoo priestess or something and the only other option is worse." Coco said as she put down her fork.

"How?" Gallant asked curiously and stood up.

"They were wearing scarlet and wanted to do the whole ceremony in latin at midnight." Coco said as she momentarily covered her mouth with a napkin, laughing with her eyes.

"Ugh. Good thing _I'm_ never getting married." Gallant said as they left the table.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of an alarm go off.

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Nutritionist's orders: you must eat a deliciously fattening cheeseburger because you don't get enough sunlight and your BMI is at 2%.  
> **Coco's opinion is not necessarily shared by others, lol.
> 
> I know it seems like it's been a long time, but the events of Pepper Run only took place on the evening of the day before.
> 
> Next chapter: Bock Bock, Brock


	20. Spiralling Down the Road to Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alarms go off and then there's flashing lights as the restaurant owner orders them all out. What could it mean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shameless Plug: Please read my new stories Great Balls of Fire and Walking with Witches that are also set in this series.
> 
> A/N: Today we emerged from our frozen abode for the first time in over a week, and drove out to the grocery store through the perilous ice and snow--only to find all the shelves stripped of real food.  
> I had a dinner of cookies and then apocalyptic thoughts led to a desire to update. Cheers!

From the last chapter:

_"Ugh. Good thing I'm never getting married." Gallant said as they left the table._

_Suddenly, they heard the sound of an alarm go off._

**Spiralling Down the Road to Hell**

Yellow lights began to blink on and off* in perfect synchrony as they made their way down the stairs, where they saw people hastily putting down their cutlery and standing up.

"Everybody out!" shouted the restaurant manager. "Go to the spiral and receive your orders there!"

The lunch crowd shuffled out of the building; past Nechist Liquors, the Donner Diner, and the Yomi Sushi Bar and poured out onto Gula Street all the way to the downwards spiralling Intentions Highway. 

They watched as a man with a goatee and long hair walked up and touched the glass of the paneled railing. There was a faint chirp and the panel lit up. 

_"Mr. Manolo Di Volò. Technician. Return to Tartarus Cyber Incorporated and await instructions."_

Wide eyed yet sneering, Coco began to elbow her way past the crowd to the railing. She slammed her left hand against the railing and it lit up, but did nothing else. She slammed it again and again.

Gallant walked up and put up his right hand against the panel. It chirped.

"What did--"Coco hissed.

_"Mr. Gallant. Unemployed hairstylist. Resident of Castle Infernus--"_

"--You do?!" Coco ended with a yell.

"--fourth floor. Return to the Castle and await instructions."

Gallant gazed at his hand. 

"I think… that's where they put the chip?"

Coco rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, I'm going with you." she said as she grabbed Gallant's elbow.

"Don't you think…"

"Like Hell I'm going to let some machine tell me where to go." Coco said as she stomped down the spiral highway, dragging Gallant with her. Behind him, Gallant could still hear the alarm and NotSiri giving people instructions.

_"Ms. Dami Thorne, Administrative Assistant. Proceed up to…"_

*****

"...So then this guy with the slicked up hair said that I was too old to play the Alpha Pup and my crows feet obviously put me in the 'over thirty' demographic!!!" Coco wailed as they crossed past the Perfidia Sector.

"You don't _have_ crows feet." Gallant said consolingly.

"Exactly!!!"

"Then veneers doesn't know what he's talking about." Gallant stopped and looked at her as he planted his hand at his hips.

"No…" Coco said, looking murderous. 

"I mean, what do these goth twinks have that you don't have?"

"Ave _Satanas_!" shouted a fast paced black cloaked hooded figure as they power walked inches away from Coco. She startled, shuddering as she grabbed Gallant's right hand and then they started moving again.

Gallant caught one last glance of the hooded figure; they had large dark doe eyes, high cheekbones, dark ringlets and full lips**.

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The danger is only at yellow.  
> **Picture Mother Gothel if she had gotten as young as she wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to start a poll to see if there is anything you would like to see in this fic. 
> 
> After chapter 8, I will take the most popular three suggestions, and incorporate them into the story. 
> 
> Comments are life.


End file.
